Osmose
by MysteryAB
Summary: "Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé" Plusieurs One-Shots
1. Merci d'être là

L'horizon au loin me donne envie de m'évader, d'échapper à tous ces problèmes nuisant, je veux juste fermer les yeux et oublier. La plage est déserte, un peu normal en plein hiver, il n'y a que le son des vagues pour m'accompagner et cela me va parfaitement. Je fixe la ligne droite au large qui est si loin et irréelle mais très reposante. Me concentrer sur elle me berce dans un autre monde, me permet d'avoir les idées claires.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, immobile, juste respirer mais mes larmes n'ont pas cessées de couler le long de mes joues. Elles sont silencieuses, respectent l'harmonie de cet environnement. Je ne fais même plus l'effort de les faire disparaitre, je ne fais qu'attendre qu'elles s'arrêtent. Je ne veux que personne ne me voient dans cet état et surtout pas elle. Je dois être forte, c'est ce que je suis, une femme forte et rien d'autre. Elle ne peut pas me voir dans cet état, un état de vulnérabilité, elle serait immédiatement déçue et ne voudrait plus me revoir ou encore pire me détester. Plus les minutes défilent et plus mon esprit invente des situations de plus en plus tristes pour mon cœur.

Ma montre m'indique qu'il est 19H46, je relève mon regard au loin et décide d'attendre encore quelques minutes avant de partir. Les vagues s'étalent sur le sable, je n'écoute que ce son quand je sens des bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est elle, son parfum m'enrobe au plus haut désir. Elle ne dit rien, elle me connait et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte à quel point sa présence m'est indispensable. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et laisse emporter mon corps contre le sien. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou, ses caresses sur mes mains, ses baisers le long de ma nuque… Je ne résiste plus, me retourne délicatement et ne lui laisse aucune seconde pour me regarder avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'aimerai que ce moment dure l'éternité, seulement elle et moi, sentir ses lèvres douces, ses mains m'agrippant comme si elle voulait me dire qu'elle ne me laisserait pas. Je m'écarte lentement tout en ouvrant mes yeux pour me perdre dans ses yeux océans tellement plus relaxant que l'horizon que je contemplais quelques minutes plus tôt. Nos visages sont encore tellement proches mais ni elle ni moi ne s'écarte, nos corps sont en osmoses, j'ai peur qu'elle me laisse. On ne fait que se regarder mais c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin à ce moment-là. Je la contemple, caresse sa nuque, me perds dans mon paradis jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à rompre ce silence.

"_Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Ni maintenant, ni un autre jour. Je suis là où j'ai besoin d'être, avec toi."_

A ces mots, mes larmes repartent de plus belle mais n'ont pas le temps de couler, ses doigts tout gelés les stoppent tout en me souriant. Elle comprend que c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre, juste ces mots, sa douceur et conviction à la fois. Juste elle. Personne ne la connait comme je la connais, derrière sa joie et son monde magique, il y a la Brittany sérieuse. J'aime tous ces traits de caractères. J'ai tellement envie de libérer le poids que j'ai sur le cœur, elle ne me presse pas, elle me laisse le temps qu'il m'est nécessaire.

Je réussis enfin à reprendre mon calme, ma gorge encore nouée mais je sais que j'ai besoin de lui parler.

_"Je… Je suis tellement triste Brittany…"_

_"Je sais mon amour, je le sais." _Me dit-elle tout en passant ses doigts dans ma longue chevelure, elle sait très bien que cela m'apaise.

_"Comment peut-elle ne plus m'aimer comme ça ? Je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours la même. A moins que… J'ai changé ? Elle ne veut plus me voir, c'est ma grand-mère et elle ne veut plus me voir, comment peut-elle me faire ça à …"_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes. C'est un baiser chaste, plein de douceur et surtout de messages. Elle ne va pas plus loin que ce baiser, elle sait que ce n'est pas le bon moment de se précipiter ou d'aller plus loin, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Arrêtant son baiser, elle me fixe voulant que je ressente tout ce qu'elle veut exprimer à travers ses yeux.

_"Santana, tu n'as pas changé. Ta sexualité ne change pas ce que tu es au fond de toi, tu m'entends ? Tu es toujours la personne dont je suis tombée amoureuse au premier regard, tu es toujours cette personne battante dans la vie, tu es toujours la personne qui défend et protège sa famille et les gens que tu aimes, tu es toujours toi."_

_"Mais…"_

_"Il n'y a pas de mais. Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions parce que je ne connais pas toutes les réponses mais je suis sûre que Abuela t'aime, ne remets jamais ça en doute. Elle t'aime et elle reviendra, laisse lui du temps, c'est peut-être ce dont elle a besoin."_

Elle a toujours su trouver les mots pour me convaincre. J'absorbe ses mots, les uns après les autres. Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, ma gorge nouée par toutes les émotions que je contiens au fond de moi. Je l'engouffre dans mes bras, pose ma tête au creux de son cou et respire son odeur à bouffée d'air. Il n'y a que cela pour me calmer. Mon souffle reprend un rythme normal, mes pleurs ont cessé, mon corps ne tremble plus. Elle m'est tout simplement apaisante. Je me détache de l'étreinte et elle me pose un baiser sur mon front. Je me laisse entraîner par ce moment de zenitude. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui dire ces mots qui occupent mon cœur.

_"Je t'aime."_

_"Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Laisse-moi, cette fois-ci, m'occuper de toi comme toi tu le fais si bien."_

_"D'accord."_

Elle commence à se détacher de moi, mon corps ressentant tout de suite le manque de mon être aimé. Elle recule de quelques pas en me faisant signe de la suivre. A ce moment-là je ne veux que sentir sa présence. Je lui prends la main et sans réfléchir une phrase sort de ma bouche.

_"Ne me quitte jamais."_

Elle se retourne, ne lâchant pas ma main et me sourit.

_"Jamais ! Jamais mon cœur ne cessera de battre pour toi, jamais mon corps ne pourra être loin de toi, jamais le son de ton rire n'épuisera mes oreilles, jamais je ne te quitterai. Jamais, juste jamais."_

Sa réponse surpasse ce que je demandais mais me fait un plus grand bien. Sa main gauche toujours accrochée à la mienne, sa main droite vient caresser ma joue, je lui offre un timide sourire.

_"Voilà le sourire que j'attendais depuis longtemps."_

Cette phrase fait encore plus agrandir mon sourire et ne l'arrête pas. Délicatement, j'avance mon visage pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Elle me donne encore ce baiser chaste mais je sens que j'ai besoin de plus que ça. J'effleure alors ses lèvres avec ma langue pour lui faire passer le message que je me sens mieux. Elle comprend tout de suite et me laisse le passage. Nos langues retrouvées dans une dance d'amour réchauffent mon corps mais surtout mon cœur. Grâce à un seul baiser, mon amour pour elle ne cesse d'augmenter de secondes en secondes. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire ressentir cela. A bout de souffle, elle rompt notre baiser, le sourire sur son visage ne la quittant pas et je parierais que mon sourire est tout une image identique au sien.

_"On rentre à la maison et je m'occupe de toi, d'accord ?"_

Je ne fais que dire oui avec ma tête. Ne lâchant plus ma main, elle m'entraîne dans sa voiture et se mit à conduire en direction de sa maison. Aucun mot n'est échangé pendant le trajet. Je profite de ce temps pour prévenir mes parents que je reste dormir chez Brittany ce soir. Même si je ne lui ai pas demandé, je sais qu'elle ne me laissera pas retourner chez moi dans mon état.

Arrivées à la résidence des Pierce, je me rends compte qu'aucune voiture n'est présente.

_"Brit', tes parents…"_

_"Ne sont pas là. _Finissant ma phrase_. Ils sont partis pour le weekend avec mes sœurs donc on a la maison à nous toutes seules."_

_"Ils ne t'ont pas amenée avec eux ?"_

_"Je devais y aller mais ce n'était pas ma priorité. Ma priorité numéro un c'est toi."_

Elle a toujours ses phrases aussi charmeuses les unes que les autres mais cela me plait. Toute son innocence et sa joie, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ressentir cette légèreté.

_"Est-ce que tu as faim ?"_ Me demanda-t-elle lorsque l'on entre dans la cuisine.

Je fais non de la tête.

_"Tu as soif peut-être ?"_

Je reproduis le même geste.

_"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on regarde un film dans ma chambre ou bien dans le salon ? Ou autre chose aussi, c'est comme tu veux."_

A ce moment-là, je ressens toute la fatigue qui puisse avoir sur moi. Je n'ai envie de rien faire, je veux juste oublier.

_"Je suis tellement fatiguée Brit'… Est-ce qu'on peut aller se coucher s'il te plait ? Je veux juste fermer mes yeux et…"_

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas San'."_ Me coupe-t-elle la parole en s'approchant de moi. "_On va aller se coucher dans mon lit, il n'y a pas de problèmes."_

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me soulève. Je passe mes jambes autour de son bassin et renforce la prise de mes bras autour de son cou. Elle m'amène dans sa chambre et me pose délicatement sur son lit. Elle s'avance vers son armoire et prend deux débardeurs et deux boxers. Elle revient vers moi et commence à me déshabiller, rien de sexuel car ce n'est pas le moment mais tout plein d'affections. Après m'avoir changé, elle m'allonge dans le lit puis à son tour se change avant de me rejoindre. Ramenant la couverture sur nous, elle se blottit contre mon dos, passant un bras autour de moi et logeant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens et de me rapprocher encore plus, si cela est possible, de son corps. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle me parle.

_"Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu traverses mais saches que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. On est dans cette épreuve ensemble, toi et moi, tout ce qui t'affecte m'affecte aussi. Je vais prendre soin de toi, je te le promets."_

Je ne dis rien. J'approche sa main de mes lèvres pour lui donner un baiser. Jamais je n'ai eu autant de chance d'avoir une personne comme elle dans ma vie, de m'aimer comme elle le fait. Elle me fait passer avant tout comme moi je le fais pour elle. Je sais que ses paroles ne sont pas dites comme ça, elle les pense vraiment, elle est toujours sincère, je ne peux que l'aimer encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je commence à fermer les yeux quand je l'entends me susurrer au creux de mon oreille.

_"Dors bien mon ange, je suis là. Je t'aime."_

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Alors je me retourne doucement dans ses bras pour lui donner un doux baiser.

_"Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour être aussi chanceuse pour que tu sois à mes côtés. Te quiero tanto mi amor…"_

Je repose un baiser sur ses lèvres et pose ma tête sur sa poitrine là où son cœur se trouve. Je ferme les yeux et n'entends que les battements de son cœur. Boom, boom, boomboom, boom… Je pourrais écouter ce bruit pendant des heures mais ma fatigue s'impose pour m'emmener loin de la tristesse qui s'est produite aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai toujours Brittany, je ne peux pas rêver mieux.


	2. Pas de vie sans toi

_**« Cher journal adoré,**_

_**Aujourd'hui a été une longue, très longue journée si tu veux tout savoir. Aujourd'hui je suis triste comme un petit panda triste… Je ne vais pas être diplômée, journal… Je ne suis pas triste pour ça en particulier mais Sanny va être tellement déçue de ma part, je suis vraiment trop nulle. Je suis effrayée de lui dire la vérité parce que je vais tout gâcher : ses rêves, sa vie avec moi… C'est sûr que quand elle va apprendre la nouvelle, elle ne me regardera plus du tout comme elle le fait maintenant, je suis sûre qu'elle va m'abandonner comme les autres le font, c'est toujours ce qu'il se passe quand ils se rendent compte que je suis stupide. Complètement stupide. Elle ne voudra plus de moi. Journal, journal qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui arrive à garder des secrets. Je suis perdue. Je me demande si j'ai tout essayé cette année, si je ne me suis pas laissée égarer entre le Glee Club, les Cheerios, les études et tout ce qui va à côté quotidiennement… Je suis là, assise, à essayer de ne pas regarder en arrière mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et d'admettre toutes mes erreurs. Personne n'aura plus confiance en moi, je n'arriverais jamais à retrouver une personne comme Sanny parce que je ne veux qu'elle, c'est ma moitié d'orange ou de pomme, oui de pomme, je préfère les pommes, c'est mon fruit préféré, elle peut être de plusieurs couleurs et formes aussi et puis – journal t'aurais pu me dire que je m'égarais de ce que je racontais au départ ! Je suis si triste, je ne veux pas que Sanny me quitte, je donnerai tout pour qu'elle ne me laisse pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit autrement qu'elle le fait maintenant avec son regard amoureux et plein de douceur. S'il te plaît, il y a sûrement une solution pour qu'elle continue à m'aimer, s'il te plaît, journal, dis-moi la solution, ce ne sera pas de la triche, je ne le dirai à personne mais s'il te plaît dis-moi comment faire pour que Sanny m'aime, je t'en supplie journal… Je ne veux pas la rendre triste, elle ne le mérite pas, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, elle a déjà eu assez de malheurs et maintenant c'est moi qui vais lui briser le cœur, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Journal… Je dois te laisser, Maman m'appelle pour mettre la table mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on continuera cette conversation un autre moment, promis ! Merci journal, dis à Sanny que je l'aime fort et toi aussi ! »**_

Je repose le journal de Brittany sur sa table de chevet. Je sais qu'un journal intime est intime, bien sûr. C'est quelque chose de personnel, j'ai une boule au ventre juste à penser que j'ai pu oser faire ça. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de la voir s'éloigner de moi de jour en jour depuis une semaine, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle m'évitait constamment, trouvait des excuses pour ne pas qu'on se voit en dehors de l'école. Je voyais bien que quelque chose la terrifiait et maintenant tout s'éclaire parfaitement.

Il faut que je lui parle tout de suite, il faut que je retourne au lycée, parce que oui j'ai séché les cours pour venir chez elle, mes parents vont me tuer, j'en suis sûre mais peu m'importe tout ça, pour l'instant c'est juste Brittany. Je cours vite pour retourner dans ma voiture et me met en route pour aller vers le lycée. En roulant je réfléchis à tout ce que je pense, tout ce que je vais dire à Brittany, je suis si triste qu'elle ne puisse pas être diplômée avec nous tous, qu'on ne puisse pas prévoir l'année prochaine à deux, tellement en colère contre moi pour ne pas avoir vu tout ça et ne pas avoir pu l'aider cette année, j'étais tellement concentrée sur moi et mes problèmes que je n'ai pas vu les siens alors que c'est mon rôle de l'aider, égoïste que je suis.

Je me gare le plus vite possible et commence à courir en direction de l'entrée tout en regardant l'heure qu'il est : 9h57. Trois petites minutes et elle sortira de son cours, trois minutes et je la retrouverais, trois minutes qui me séparent d'elle. Cette semaine a été horrible sans l'avoir dans mes bras, sans sentir son odeur, sans la regarder dans les yeux pour la contempler, ne pas entendre son rire. Je ne veux plus passer une seule seconde loin d'elle. La cloche sonne, tout le monde sort des salles de classes et s'éparpille dans les couloirs, me gênant d'apercevoir ma blonde. Je tourne ma tête et retourne dans l'autre sens en cherchant dans la foule mais je ne vois rien. Alors je continue, je continue de chercher. Elle est juste là, à l'autre bout du couloir et de loin je peux encore voir sa tristesse, ses yeux tel un regard fantôme. Cette distance brûle mon cœur, je m'approche d'elle avec un sourire, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi, juste elle et moi, personne d'autre. Elle relève sa tête, elle sent ma présence, je le sais on a toujours été comme ça, comme si l'on avait des supers pouvoir comme dirait Brittany. Une envie me prend, je m'approche un peu plus rapidement, la prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse. J'essaie de tout faire passer dans ce baiser : tu m'as manquée, je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu es aussi ma moitié de pomme, tu es la seule, je t'aime. Sans jamais briser le baiser, j'approche mes mains de ses joues et en les posant m'aperçois de l'humidité qu'il y a. Elle pleure. Lentement je romps le baiser en laissant mon front contre le sien, les discussions autour de nous ne deviennent que silence, je ne vois qu'elle. Ses yeux encore fermés, je continue mes caresses légères sur ses joues tout en souriant. Je ressens qu'elle a compris que j'avais tout découvert, je suis sûre qu'elle se sent un peu soulagée mais je sais qu'elle a encore cette inquiétude de me perdre comme elle le racontait dans son journal. Je ne me retiens pas pour lui voler un baiser futile, un autre et encore, encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à sourire. Avec ce sourire, elle redevient mon ange, mon ange illuminé. Tout doucement, elle ouvre ses yeux et son regard perçant me transperce immédiatement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées comme ça mais tout de suite j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule avec elle alors sans dire un mot, j'agrippe sa main et l'entraîne dans notre lieu, les vestiaires des Cheerios. Rien de romantique mais le lieu de notre rencontre, tellement significatif pour nous. Arrivées à destination, je m'assois tout en l'approchant pour qu'elle vienne à moi, la distance m'est insupportable. Je ressens le besoin de l'avoir près de moi, toute contre moi, je n'y peux rien. Elle s'installe sur moi et met sa tête dans mon cou, le temps que je passe ma main dans sa chevelure dorée. Aucune discussion n'est indispensable en ce moment, c'est comme cela que l'on fonctionne. Le besoin du silence et du contact corporel, ensuite la parole. Minutes et minutes passent et je ressens que c'est moi qui doit parler en première.

_« Brit', amour… Je sais la vérité. Toute la vérité. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû faire ça mais j'ai lu ton journal. Je me brisais de jour en jour depuis une semaine, tu m'écartais de toi et je ne pouvais rien faire. C'était ma seule solution pour savoir pourquoi tu réagissais comme ça. S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas. »_

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe, ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Je continue.

_« Je suis triste mais juste parce que je n'imagine pas que tu ne sois pas à nos côtés pour que l'on soit tous diplômés. Je suis tellement en colère, en colère contre moi pour ne pas avoir vu que tu avais besoin de moi cette année aussi… Non ne dis rien, tu sais que c'est vrai, c'est mon rôle de m'occuper de toi comme toi tu le fais si bien avec moi. Je n'ai pas su le faire, je suis désolée mon cœur. Diplômée ou non tu es et seras toujours intelligente pour moi. Tu vois le monde différemment, comprends des choses que d'autres n'arriveront jamais, tu arrives à apprendre une chorégraphie juste en la regardant une seule fois. On s'en fout des mathématiques, de la physique ou des autres matières, ce n'est pas ça dont on aura besoin dans la vie. Tu es un génie Brittany et je ne me lasserai jamais de te le répéter tous les jours s'il le faut car c'est la vérité, tu es un génie ! Rien ne changera cela. On va faire notre vie ensemble, je te le promets, il y a pleins de solutions, ne t'inquiètes pas. On peut prévoir notre avenir ensemble, tu peux venir avec moi à New-York pour poursuivre tes rêves dans la danse, tu peux être diplômée dans une autre école, je peux rester ici encore une année pour économiser de l'argent quand on partira, il n'y a que des solutions, aucun problèmes. Il est hors de question que je quitte l'amour de ma vie, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus t'entendre me dire ça. Je n'ai qu'une seule moitié de pomme, cette moitié c'est toi, rien que toi, ne l'oublie jamais. On surmonte les épreuves ensemble parce que l'on est un couple. Alors ne t'en fais plus maintenant, je suis là, je ne pars pas. » _

Je sais que j'ai déballé tout ce dont j'avais besoin de lui dire, tout ce que je ressentais d'un seul coup mais je ne pouvais plus voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux plus longtemps. Après mon discours, j'attends juste nerveusement sa réaction. Elle relève sa tête et me fixe dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait quelques choses pendant de longues secondes. Je pense qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle voulait puisqu'elle s'approche de moi lentement pour prendre mes lèvres entre les siennes. Sa langue demande le passage. Cette sensation de douceur, de chaleur ne s'évaporera jamais avec elle. Sentir sa langue dans ma bouche, sa langue qui dance avec la mienne comme elle sait si bien le faire, nos salives mélangées comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'une et une seule personne. M'étant un peu mieux assise sur le banc, Brittany entoura ses jambes autour de moi, mes bras l'entourèrent pour se retrouver contre son dos. Après ce moment magique, j'entendis ses premières paroles.

_« Je suis désolée Sanny, je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes. Je... Merci, juste merci d'être parfaite pour moi, je t'aime. »_

_« Tu m'as tellement manquée mon amour »_

_« A moi aussi, énormément. Et aussi à Tubby, tu lui as beaucoup manqué tu sais. »_

Je rigole en entendant cela. Impossible que ce chat m'aime, on se déteste depuis longtemps, il a toujours l'attention de Brittany quand tout ce que je veux c'est être avec elle toute seule. Je suis sûre qu'il le fait exprès.

_« Bien sûr Brittany, bien sûr que je lui manque. »_

Elle remarque mon ton sarcasme et me frappe légèrement sur l'épaule tout en souriant, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle comme ça.

_« C'est la vérité ! Depuis une semaine il ne bouge plus de son fauteuil, il a une mine toute triste, vraiment. »_

Elle me fait une moue adorable, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore avant de lui répondre.

_« La seule solution c'est que je vienne chez toi alors… » _

_« C'est une bonne idée mais pas tout de suite parce que là on a encore quelques cours et il y a le Glee Club cet après-midi et p… » _

Je l'embrasse avant la fin de sa phrase. Je ne résiste pas, elle m'a tellement manquée. Mon amour.

_« Okay, okay ! Mais après on va chez toi et tu dors chez moi ce soir, et demain aussi et les autres jours aussi ou chez toi ou peu importe mais je ne veux plus dormir sans toi, compris ? »_

Elle acquiesce avec sa tête avec un immense sourire avant de se lever et de me tendre sa main pour me mettre sur mes pieds. Je hais les cours. On part en direction de notre salle, peu importe si on arrive en retard, les profs croient toujours nos excuses. Nos mains toujours liées, je lui susurre à son oreille avant de rentrer dans la salle.

_« On va planifier notre vie ensemble ces jours-ci, on doit discuter de beaucoup de choses, je t'aime. » _


	3. AN

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Je voulais juste dire que je n'écris que pour le plaisir, pour m'amuser et m'évader un peu de la vie quotidienne. Reviews ou non, cela ne changera rien à tout cela mais je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques puisque c'est comme ça que l'on se construit et puis on peut ne pas plaire à tout le monde.

**J'aime beaucoup les défis donc pour ceux qui sont intéressés, je vous propose de me dire un mot, un thème, une citation, une scène ou autre chose et j'en ferai un One-Shot. **

On se voit bientôt, je remercie les personnes qui ont lu ce que j'écris, ceux qui commentent et ceux qui me suivent. Bisous à tous !


	4. Souvenirs

Un défi proposé par Cookies or BN qui était _"J'aimerais que ma vie entière soit filmée pour pouvoir revoir les meilleurs moments que j'ai vécu. Pour pouvoir ressentir la même chose que j'ai ressenti à ces moments précis." _Je voulais te remercier pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir, en espérant que tu aimes cet One-Shot.

Pour les autres, je ne sais pas quand je relèverai vos défis mais je le ferai, vraiment. En essayant de faire au mieux.

Une pensée pour vous tous!

* * *

_« Brittany Pierce ! Donne-moi cet appareil photo tout de suite ! »_

_« Jamais ! »_

_« Brittany, si tu me le donnes pas tout de suite, je te jure que… »_

_« Quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? »_

_« Brittany ! »_

_« Si je te le donne, tu vas effacer toutes les photos, pas question. »_

Cela fait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que je cours, dans toute la maison, à la poursuite de Brittany. Elle sait que je déteste être prise en photo et bien sûr elle n'a fait que ça pendant toute l'après-midi et hier elle n'a pas arrêté de filmer minutes par minutes tout ce qu'on faisait. Notre poursuite est devenue complètement un jeu et je dois avouer qu'elle commence à me faire rire. Je jure qu'elle arrivera toujours à ses fins avec moi, je suis vraiment soumise, incroyable Lopez. Comment résister à une princesse ? Ma princesse.

_« Bon d'accord, j'abandonne, tu as encore gagné ! »_

_« Vraiment ?» _

Elle me regarde comme si je n'avais jamais cédé. Surprise se lit sur son visage.

_« Si ça te fait plaisir de faire des photos ou filmer alors oui, je te laisse faire mais ne pousse pas les limites non plus, je te connais. » _

Je lui souris tout en l'observant s'avancer vers moi. L'écart entre nous se réduit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve juste devant moi. Elle me paralyse comme à chaque fois, je ne saurai l'expliquer. Elle s'avance pour m'embrasser mais j'entends ses paroles avant de sentir ses lèvres fines sur les miennes.

_« Merci, c'est tellement important pour moi de capturer nos moments. »_

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle me dit, m'emportant dans les nuages grâce à chaque baiser qu'elle m'offre. Après un court instant, elle monta à l'étage pour enregistrer toutes les photos et films qu'elle a fait sur son ordinateur, le temps que je prépare quelque chose à manger, vu que les parents de Brittany ne sont pas là. Ouvrant les tiroirs, le frigo, cherchant casseroles et autres ustensiles, les mots de Brittany me hantent en répétition sans savoir le pourquoi. _Important pour moi, important pour moi, important pour moi,…_ Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je pense qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ce manège de capturer nos moments comme elle le dit. Elle n'a jamais été autant sérieuse pour de simples photos. Agitant ma tête, je mets cette idée dans un coin de ma tête pour me concentrer sur ce que je fais. Spaghettis, boulettes de viandes, sauce tomate. Juste le repas préféré de Brittany depuis qu'elle a vu la Belle et le Clochard. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage en me souvenant de toutes les fois que j'ai vu ce film, c'est incroyable, je dis toujours oui à Brittany mais cela ne me dérange pas puisqu'à la fin, pour n'importe quel film, je ne me concentre que sur elle pour remarquer toutes ses réactions face à ce qu'elle voit. Elle est adorable. Verser la sauce tomate sur les boulettes, laisser cuire un peu, j'égoutte les pâtes puis les mets dans un plat, verser les boulettes avec la sauce par-dessus, mélanger le tout, sel, poivre, c'est PRÊT !

_« Brit' ! A table ! »_

En attendant qu'elle descende, je sors les assiettes et couverts, sert de l'eau dans nos verres, cherche les serviettes et m'installe.

_« BRITTANY ! Les pâtes vont refroidir ! »_

N'entendant pas les craquages de l'escalier quand on y marche dessus, je décide de monter à l'étage pour savoir ce qui la retient. Rentrant dans la chambre, j'allais pour la sermonner et lui dire de venir tout de suite en bas pour manger quand je vis sa mine un peu triste. Elle ne pleurait pas, juste triste devant son ordinateur. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a changé depuis tout à l'heure.

_« Chou, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu as l'air triste ? »_

Je débite des questions à la seconde ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe, me place auprès d'elle et regarde là où son regard pointe depuis que je suis arrivée : son ordinateur. Je ne vois que des photos de nous et ne comprends pas alors la tristesse qu'elle exprime. Normalement cela devrait lui faire sourire, nous en train de s'embrasser, moi lui faisant un grand sourire devant l'objectif, moi commençant à me déshabiller et la suivante en train de me cacher quand je me rends compte de ce qu'elle fait. Tout cela me fait rire tout compte fait, toutes les sensations qu'elle me fait ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle est auprès de moi dans n'importe quelle situation qui se produit ne pourront jamais s'effacer.

_« Brit', pourquoi tu sembles triste ? »_

Elle relève sa tête et me regarde pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentrée dans la pièce. Elle m'affiche un sourire triste.

_« C'est rien, juste une bêtise. »_

_« Si ça te met dans un état comme celui-ci, ce n'est pas une bêtise, dis-le moi, c'est moi Sanny, tu sais que je ne te juge jamais mon cœur. »_

Je lui offre un de mes sourires tout en posant ma main sur son genou en geste de réconfort. Je ne la bouscule pas, elle prend son temps avant de me répondre et si elle ne le fait pas alors je ne la forcerai pas, j'essaierai un peu plus tard. J'ai l'impression que les secondes se font de plus en plus longues et avant que je prenne la parole, Brittany se décide à parler.

_« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »_

Je ne dis rien, je sais qu'elle va continuer.

_« Un cauchemar où j'oubliais tout ce que j'avais fait dans ma vie. Je vivais sans me souvenir de rien, ce qui n'est pas possible mais quand je me suis réveillée j'ai pris peur que ça pourrait vraiment se réaliser, tu comprends ? Alors j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Réfléchir sur ce qui est le plus important dans ma vie, sur ce que je ne voudrais jamais oublier. J'ai eu cette idée de te prendre en photo et de te filmer quand tu es seule ou quand tu es avec moi pour ne pas t'oublier, pour ne pas nous oublier. Car c'est toi qui est importante dans ma vie ou nous si tu préfères et aus… »_

_« Britta… »_

_« Non attends, je n'ai pas fini. Et quand j'ai enregistré tout cela sur l'ordinateur, j'y ai encore pensé. Penser de ce que je serai si je ne me souvenais pas de toi. Je serai vide. Alors qu'avec ça. »_ Elle pointe l'écran où toutes les images de nous défilent les unes à la suite des autres. _« Je suis sûre de ne rien oublier, je reverrai les meilleurs moments que j'ai vécu, je ressentirai les émotions qu'il y avait à ces moments précis. »_

Elle arrêta de parler et me regarda le temps que j'enregistre et comprenne tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre la chamade. Il y a des moments où par de simples faits, elle peut encore me couper le souffle. Après un long silence de ma part, elle reprend la parole.

_« Je t'avais dit que c'était une bêtise. » _

_« NON ! »_

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais répliqué en haussant la voix. Je veux juste qu'elle sache que ce n'est pas bête du tout.

_« Désolée d'avoir crié. Je ne pense pas du tout que ce soit une bêtise Brit', tout le contraire. »_

Je remonte ma main qui était restée sur son genou pour remettre une mèche de cheveux dorés derrière son oreille et laisse ma main jouer avec ses cheveux le long de sa nuque avant de continuer.

_« J'aurai fait comme toi si j'avais eu ce cauchemar. Mais tu sais quoi ? On peut se prendre en photo, se filmer ou autre mais rien n'enlève ça. »_ Je pointe à l'endroit où son cœur se trouve. _« Si jamais tu m'oublies, ton cœur me reconnaitra. On s'en fout des détails, ce n'est pas grave si tu les oublies parce que le plus important c'est comment ton cœur réagit quand tu es avec moi, quand tu penses à moi, quand c'est nous. Ton cœur n'oubliera jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Alors n'ai pas peur d'oublier parce que je serai à tes côtés pour te faire souvenir tout ce que tu voudras et construire de nouveaux moments uniques entre nous, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Elle me sourit avant de murmurer un petit merci au creux d'un soupir et de me prendre dans ses bras. Mon regard encore rivé sur l'écran remarque une des photos où je ne suis qu'en sous-vêtements.

_« Juste une chose mon cœur : ne montre à personne cette photo ou ce genre de photo ! »_

Elle rompt notre étreinte avant de regarder l'écran pour voir de quoi je parlais. Elle me regarde et commence à rire.

_« Moi qui voulait en faire un poster géant et le mettre dans le salon pour que tout le monde soit jaloux de moi de t'avoir. »_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, elle a un sens de la répartie, elle est incroyable.

_« Je t'interdis de faire ça. Ne me fait pas cette moue, cette fois-ci je ne change pas d'avis, hors de question ! »_

_« Bon je pense pouvoir m'en passer… si j'ai le droit à un lot de consolation… »_

_« Je pense pouvoir arranger ça… »_

Je m'approche pour l'embrasser. Avant que tout cela n'aille plus loin, un bruit interrompt notre moment : le ventre de Brittany. Je me recule sans m'empêcher de rire et commence à partir de la chambre.

_« Allez viens, on va manger sinon ton ventre va m'en vouloir de te retenir prisonnière ici avec moi. En plus il y a un bon plat de … »_

Je m'arrête net dans ma phrase en repensant à quelque chose.

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a San' ? »_

_« Les pâtes vont être froides… » _

_« C'est pour ça qu'il existe les micro-ondes mon amouuuuur. »_

Elle passe devant moi en me faisant une petite tape sur mes fesses et commence à descendre les escaliers. Je souris avant de la rejoindre.

Elle avait déjà mis ce qu'il fallait à réchauffer. Elle me vit et me prit dans ses bras. Mes mains se logèrent derrière son dos. Sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, je ressentais son souffle chaud me faire frissonner. Elle plaça un baiser au niveau de mon cou.

_« Tu sais toujours me rassurer. »_

_« Rien que pour toi, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. »_

_« Je le suis déjà, tu m'apprends tous les jours de nouvelles choses à la vie. »_

_« Comme toi tu le fais avec moi. »_

_« Merci. »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi San'. » _

C'est en cherchant les détails qu'on oublie l'essentiel. Elle. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.


	5. Oui je le veux

Un défi proposé par Moopy qui était la chanson _« Yellow » de Coldplay_. Je me suis inspirée du message que reflète la chanson qui est la dévotion pour une personne. Je suis heureuse de voir que des gens ressentent ce que j'écris, je ne savais pas que j'en étais capable, merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu aimes cet One-Shot.

* * *

Journée tranquille aujourd'hui mais pleine de réflexion. Jour de repos toute seule, Brittany est à son studio de danse. Cela me permet d'être concentrée dans ce que je veux faire surtout qu'elle ne doit absolument pas voir ce que je fais. Elle est tellement curieuse que je ne peux rien lui cacher alors c'est ma seule chance de réussir à lui faire une surprise pour le grand jour. Pour une fois c'est vraiment vital qu'elle ne sache rien sinon cela n'aurait pas l'effet escompté. Je continue d'écrire, me concentrer pour que tout soit parfait. Les idées passent, de nombreuses idées, trop d'idées qu'il me faudrait plusieurs heures pour exprimer tout ce que je voudrais.

Après de nombreuses ratures, après avoir re-phraser plusieurs fois mon texte, je peux enfin dire : point final. Enfin fini ! Cela fait exactement plus de trois heures et dix-huit minutes que j'essayais d'écrire mes vœux de mariage. Normalement je n'ai pas de problèmes pour exprimer mes sentiments pour Brittany mais sachant que tout le monde sera là à écouter tout ce que je dirai commence à me stresser. Lui dire tout ce que je ressens n'aurait pas été aussi difficile si nous serions que seule au monde mais la foule complique les choses, vraiment. En plus j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement d'émotions à lui faire passer. Je veux juste que notre mariage soit parfait, qu'on se souvienne de ce jour-là pour toute notre vie, juste la voir sourire comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. Je prendrai mon courage à deux mains et lui dirait ce que j'ai prévu, montrer aux personnes qui nous sont chères notre amour que l'on préservait.

Dans trois jours, nous serons unies. Dans trois jours je pourrai enfin l'appeler ma femme. Dans trois jours, nous ne formerons qu'une au regard de tous. Dans trois jours, tout le monde comprendra qu'elle n'est pas à prendre. Dans trois jours, nos cœurs fusionneront. A toutes mes pensées, un petit sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Si quelqu'un rentre dans mon bureau et me voit comme cela, il pourrait penser que je suis folle. Mais je m'en moque, rien ne pourra gâcher cela.

Avant de ranger précieusement le bout de papier quelque part, je le relis attentivement.

_« Brittany, tu es la femme que tout le monde rêverait. Tu es un ange avec tes cheveux dorés, ta peau blanche tellement douce et tes yeux qui me transpercent à chaque fois que tu me regardes. Tu ne vois que le bien en toutes les personnes que tu côtoies tu ne juges ni ne condamnes une personne. Il n'y a que bonté en toi. Tu es restée innocente comme au premier jour que l'on s'est rencontrée, tu es unique. Ton monde te ressemble, ton monde est magique, tu es ma licorne._

_Qui aurait dit que l'on se tiendrait, aujourd'hui, devant nos amis et nos familles pour nous unir ? Personne à part toi. Tu sais toujours tout. Je me rappelle d'une nuit, on avait pris l'une de nos voitures pour se diriger vers l'un de nos endroits préférés. Nous nous sommes juste allongées et sans un mot, nous avons contemplé le ciel noir rempli de millions d'étoiles. Rien n'était plus parfait que ce moment-là : un cadre relaxant et toi avec qui le partager. Mais quand tu as pris la parole, tu as subjugué encore plus mon cœur, tu as rendu ce moment plus spécial qu'il ne pouvait l'être déjà, je croyais tout simplement que cela était impossible et pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu as fixé l'étoile qui brillait le plus avec l'un de tes doigts et m'as avouée l'avoir renommée Santana. Tu m'as dit que sa brillance jaune reflétait tout ce que tu aimais chez moi. Tu as insisté sur le fait que tu ferais tout pour moi, que tu pourrais mourir pour moi s'il le fallait. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pu te répondre qu'avec un seul baiser tellement j'étais complète niveau émotionnel. Mais sache que je pense comme toi, je suis dévouée à toi, à notre amour éternel. Tu es mon étoile immortelle, mon éclair de vie, mon étincelle dont je ne veux jamais éteindre. Les étoiles gouvernent notre existence, tu gouvernes mon existence, tu es mon étoile. Cette nuit-là, avant que l'on s'endorme, tu as chuchoté au creux de mon oreille que tu allais m'épouser. Tu savais, toi seule, que ce jour que l'on vit aujourd'hui se produirait réellement et non que dans nos rêves. _

_Je ne pourrais jamais t'être aussi reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tout ce que tu m'as appris, tout ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre. Notre union aujourd'hui, notre mariage, ne reflète pas forcément notre amour que j'ai pour toi. Si aujourd'hui ne s'était pas produit, mon amour n'aurait pas changé. Aujourd'hui est une consécration de tout ce que l'on a enduré, une preuve pour tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas en nous qu'ils avaient tort. Aujourd'hui ce que je vois c'est notre relation de plus de dix ans reflétant le symbole d'ancien, notre union à ce moment précis reflétant le symbole de quelque chose de nouveau, nos cœurs données l'un à l'autre reflétant le symbole d'emprunté et tes yeux océans remplis d'amour reflétant quelque chose de bleu. _

_Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, je souhaite garder nos familles et amis près de nous dans un foyer chaleureux et accueillant, avoir des enfants en pleine santé, tout cela avec toi. Tu m'as appris à donner une chance à l'amour, tu m'as appris ce qu'est la confiance en l'autre, tu m'as appris à respecter, tu m'as appris la joie, tu m'as appris la vie, tu m'as tout appris. Ton amour a rempli ma vie, ton amour est ma vie._

_C'est pour tout cela que, moi, Santana Maria Lopez, te reçois Brittany Susan Pierce comme épouse, m'engage à t'être fidèle, te soutenir dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie et même après._

_Te quiero. » _

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, des larmes de joie, des larmes de liberté. Tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur est sorti et deviendra réel quand je les prononcerais devant elle. Elle sait que je l'aime mais je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte à quel point. Dans trois jours est le bon moment pour exprimer tout ce qui enrobe mon cœur. En lisant mon écrit, je me rends compte que l'on a réussi. Réussi à surmonter les obstacles ensemble, les critiques, les moments tristes ou ceux remplis de pur bonheur, nous avons affronté des personnes. Nous avons affronté la vie ensemble et ce n'est que le début. J'en reviens pas qu'elle m'a choisi, moi entre toutes les personnes qu'il peut y avoir sur Terre, moi entre plus de 7 113 113 917 de personnes vivantes. Brittany m'a choisie moi, Santana. Rien ne pourrait être plus parfait.

Tiens en parlant du loup, un sms de sa part.

_**« Je sors du studio, j'arrive dans dix minutes. Besoin de quelque chose avant que je revienne ? »**_

_**« Parfait ! Tu me manques. Non, juste besoin de toi. »**_

_**« Tu me manques aussi. J'arrive. Je t'aime. XOXO »**_

_**« Moi aussi. XOXO »**_

Un sourire se dessine sur moi sachant qu'elle est prête à arriver. Je sèche mes larmes. Réfléchir à un endroit où cacher mes vœux devient un peu plus difficile. Je pense que ce serait mieux si je les gardais avec moi, pas envie de les perdre et surtout pas envie qu'elle les découvre. Oui il vaut mieux que je les garde sur moi, choix fait !

Je suis devant la télévision sur le canapé quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je ne vois que la chance que j'ai qu'elle soit dans ma vie, je ne vois que ma future femme, Brittany Lopez-Pierce.


End file.
